


Louis and I

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry ever talks about is him and Nick and Louis is so sick of it. He wants Harry to know never to mention Nick fucking Grimshaw again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis and I

**Author's Note:**

> woww i wrote smut again…im sorry if you read this. all hail me, worst writer ever :P xx

Harry and Louis were just hanging around their flat, having a lazy day. After a small breakfast and a quick shower, the pair was lounging in their living room, in front of the television. With nothing entertaining on the television, Louis and Harry just sat and talked. Somehow, Harry had started talking about what he and Nick had been doing the day before.

“And after Nick and I took a walk in the park, Nick and I went back to his flat. We hung out for a while and then Nick and I got hungry so we decided to go to dinner. But when Nick and I stepped out of his flat, there were some fans. So, Nick and I de-”

“Just shut up, Harry!”

Harry stopped mid sentence, his hands frozen in the air, shocked at his best friend’s sudden outburst. 

Looking at Louis, Harry saw something he’d never seen before. Louis’ cheery, blue eyes were narrowed. The darker blue shade of his eyes added to his fiery look. The bright smile was replaced with such a vicious frown. Louis’ hands were balled up so tight that his knuckles turned almost white.

“Louis? What’s wrong?” Harry said cautiously.

That made Louis explode.

“What’s wrong?! What the hell do you think is wrong?! Whenever we talk it’s ‘Nick and I did this’, ‘Nick and I did that’ _,_ Nick and I, Nick and I, _Nick and I!_ ” Louis shouted, jumping up from his seat on the couch.

This time, Harry stood up, narrowing his eyes to glare at Louis.

“What else am I supposed to say? Nick is the only one I can hang out with anymore! Zayn’s out with Perrie, I’m pretty sure Niall and Liam are hooking up, and you’re always with Eleanor! Ever since you two started going out, it has never been just us! It’s either all five of One Direction or none of us!”

“If you wanted to hang out together, you could have just said so!” Louis said, his voice rose to match Harry’s.

The next thing Harry did surprised them both. He grabbed the sides of Louis face and pressed their lips together. Louis opened his mouth in surprise but Harry took that to his advantage. Slipping his tongue into Louis’ mouth, he explored his hot cavern, licking in everywhere he could reach. Louis let out a moan into Harry’s mouth, only to get a low growl in response from Harry. Gathering his senses, Louis held his hands against Harry’s chest, pushing him away. 

“Har-”

“We never hang out alone because I can’t be around you without wanting to jump your bones! I love you but you would never feel the same way because you have Eleanor! I hang out with Nick because I thought I could just erase my feelings for you, but I can’t, Louis! I just can’t!” Harry shouted, his voice cracking as he shouted out his true feelings.

Harry slumped back down onto the couch. He buried his face in his hands as he began to hate himself, shaking slightly.

“Harry. Harry, please look at me.” Louis said gently as he stood over Harry. He placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Please, Harry. Don’t hate me now.” Louis pleaded. Harry stopped shaking. He slowly rose his head to look at Louis.

“Hate you? I could never hate you, Louis. I am absolutely, completely in love with you but you could never feel the same way.” Harry said miserably.

“You shouldn’t jump to conclusions, Haz. How do you know I don’t feel the same way?” Louis said. Harry’s eyes widened as round as saucers as he comprehended what Louis’ said.

“You- you- love m-me? As in love- love? Like b- b- boyfriend love?” Harry stuttered, stumbling over his words.

Louis chuckled before leaning down to kiss one very shocked Harry on the lips. 

“Shut up, Harry.”

Harry had no choice but to comply as Louis pressed more roughly against his lips. One hand stayed where it was on Harry’s shoulder and the other trailed up to the back of Harry’s head, weaving his fingers through the caramel curls. Harry’s own hands moved to grip Louis’ shirt, pulling him closer. He moaned into Louis’ mouth as he felt his fingers’ in his own hair.

Louis broke away for breath, but only a centimeter so he could still feel Harry’s hot breath. He smiled, licking his lips as he climbed onto Harry’s lap, balancing himself on his knees, each on either sides of the younger boy. Although he wasn’t completely on the boy, Louis could still feel how  _excited_  the boy under him was.

Wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, Louis’ nipped at the shell of Harry’s ear,  causing Harry to shiver. Louis’ lips moved lower and lower, to the back of Harry’s ear and to his neck. As Louis sucked and licked at the smooth skin of his neck, Harry groaned. 

Placing his hands on Louis’ waist, Harry let his hands move up into Louis’ shirt, feeling the hot skin of the man on top of him. Kissing the new blue- purple spot on the pale skin, Louis leaned back, smirking at the boy.

Louis reached down to the hemline of his own shirt, gripping it tightly and pulling it over his head. Harry’s breath hitched as he looked at the perfectly tanned skin, a six pack in the process of forming. 

“Holy fuc-” 

He was cut off by Louis leaning forward, kissing the boy. Not being bothered to unbutton Harry’s shirt, Louis ripped it open, buttons flying in every direction. Harry gasped into the kiss, not expecting Louis to ever be this rough. Harry went with it though, slipping his pink tongue into Louis’ mouth. Harry licked all around until he couldn’t breathe and needed air.

“So hot.” Louis breathed out.

With one hand on the back of Harry’s neck, the other grazed Harry’s nipple. Harry groaned loudly, arching his back into Louis’ hand. 

“Fuck, Lou. I want you so bad right now.” Harry said, just loud enough for Louis to hear.

That definitely didn’t make Louis’ cock twitch. Now, even more hard, Louis thrusted against Harry’s own hard cock. The strangled moan that left Harry’s red lips made Louis hornier (if it was even possible). Thrusting a few more times, a full, loud moan left Harry’s lips, bouncing off the walls.

“Shit, Lou. Stop, stop. I don’t want to cum yet.” Harry pleaded, his large hands on Louis’ small waist.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’m gonna make you cum more than once tonight.” Louis whispered into his ear.

He thrusted once, twice, thrice and Harry was shouting his name as he came inside his sweatpants. Louis still rocked his hips against Harry’s, not able to find his release yet.

Louis stood and yanked his own sweatpants off, along with his boxers, releasing his achingly hard cock. As Harry calmed down from his orgasm, Louis pushed him down to lay on the couch, his head resting against the armrest, before pulling his pants and boxers, unhiding his pulsing cock.

Louis almost came from the sight of the long cock, red and pulsing, drips of cum still on the tip. He licked his lips, his hand made its way his his own cock, stroking it lightly. He climbed onto Harry’s thighs, still stroking his hard cock. 

A second later, a large hand covered his small one. Louis looked up to Harry, a smirk on his lips. 

“Come here.” Harry said.

As Louis leaned towards the boy, Harry had a hand on the back of Louis’ neck.

“Your turn.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear.

Before Louis could realize what was happening, Harry moved faster than he ever spoke. Suddenly, Louis was the one lying on the couch, Harry on top of him, supporting  his weight on his forearms. Harry pecked Louis on the lips before moving down.

“What are yo- HOLY FUCK!” Louis screamed, gripping the cushions.

Harry had moved from pecking Louis’ lips to licking the underside Louis’ cock. Harry placed his hands on Louis’ thighs, spreading his legs apart. One leg thrown over the back of the couch and the other on Harry’s shoulder. Sticking his tongue out, Harry licked the slit of the hard cock. Teasingly, he circled the slit, then the head, before sucking the very tip like a lollipop.

“Stop teasing, Harry.” Louis said.

Louis’ hands had moved from the cushions to the Harry back of Harry’s hair, clenching the curls tightly. Louis pushed Harry’s head down and Harry’s lips moved past the head, taking as much of the long cock as he could. Louis let out a long moan in response, his cock finally getting something more. 

Harry gave Louis a blowjob like a pro. Louis had received a blowjob before so he knew how it felt. But this was even better. Harry’s red lips were softer than any girl’s that he kissed and way more talented. Hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue to lick around his cock, Harry was giving Louis the best blowjob he ever had.

Soon enough, Louis gave a shout as he came into Harry’s mouth. Harry drank it up, only missing a little that dribbled down his chin. Louis breathed heavily as he watched Harry raise a finger to wipe it away. Instead on wiping it on the couch, Harry stuck the finger in his mouth, licking all the cum off.

“Tasty.” Harry said seductively, licking his lips and using a finger to stroke Louis’ re- hardening cock.

“God, Styles. Where the hell did you learn that?” Louis asked. 

“Beginner’s luck.” Harry said, grinning with a hand on Louis’ chest, thumbing over one of his nipples.

“Beginner’s luck? So that means that I’ll be impossibly amazing when I’m fucking you?” Louis said with a smirk.

Harry’s cock was hardening at the thought and so was Louis’.

“Do you have any lube?” Louis asked.

Harry stretched back, arching his back and giving Louis a good look at his cock, as he reached for the drawer of the side table. Opening the drawer, he extracted a small bottle of lube. He handed it to Louis who looked at it curiously.

“You kept a bottle of lube our living room? You naughty, naughty boy.” Louis commented.

If it was not for his hard cock and Louis laid out in front of him, Harry would have blushed. Instead, Harry flipped them over so Louis was on top of him.

“I want you in me, Louis.” Harry said bluntly.

Louis responded almost immediately. He opened the bottle of lube and covered three fingers in the clear substance. Moving his hand to Harry’s entrance, he pressed one finger against the tight ring. Harry made a small noise that almost made Louis stop but Harry pushed toward the finger. 

Circling the ring, Louis pushed in. Waiting a minute for Harry to get comfortable, Louis stilled. Once Harry relaxed around him, he moved in slowly before slipping in another wet finger. A little tighter than earlier but pleasurable all the same. Finally, Louis pushed all three in and Harry was moaning enough to make Louis cum on the spot.

Harry groaned at the emptiness as Louis slipped his fingers out. Louis poured the lube on his impossibly hard cock. Spreading the lube all over his cock, Louis separated Harry’s legs, one leg on the back of the couch and the other on Louis’ shoulder. 

“I love you, Harry.” Louis whispered.

“I love you, too, Louis.” Harry said, a smile on his lips.

Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s as he lined himself at his entrance. Pushing in just the head, Harry had a face of pain. Trying to kiss away the pain, Louis pressed his lips against Harry’s and pushed the rest of his cock in. Louis waited for the look of pain to go away and replaced by the moan of pleasure. Finally, the pain left Harry.

“Move, Lou. Please.” Harry almost begged.

Louis went slow, wanting the pleasure to last for as long as it could. Slowly, he rocked his hips, in and out, in and out. Holding Harry’s hips, Louis pulled out halfway and then pushing his own hips forward.

“Oh!” Harry moaned loudly at the pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut.

Harry’s hands were on Louis’ back, scratching his hot skin. Louis repeated it once more before changing angles to find Harry’s sweet spot. He knew he found it by Harry’s tightening around him.

Pulling all the way out, Louis let Harry whine and feel empty for a second before snapping his hips and hitting his sweet spot, his hard cock going in balls deep.

“Fuck!” Harry shouted, throwing his head back, eyes wide open.

Louis moaned lowly at the response he got, the tightness around his cock. He did again,  snapping his hips, feeling his hard cock grind on Harry’s prostrate every time. Louis felt the tight coiling deep in his stomach, knowing he wouldn’t be lasting too long.

“I’m so close, Lou. So close.” Harry moaned out, his fingernails digging into the skin of Louis’ back.

A final thrust did it.

“Ahh! I’m cumming!” Harry shouted as he came, mouth open wide and eyes squeezed shut.

The look of Harry cumming and his hot cum on his stomach pushed Louis over the edge, sending him cumming into Harry’s tight hole.

Louis continued to rock his hips against Harry’s until the very last drop of cum came out of both of them. His own cum dripping out of Harry’s hole. Finally, Louis pulled out of Harry.

“I never want to hear ‘Nick and I’ again. Okay?” Louis said, collapsing onto Harry’s chest.

“It’ll always be ‘Louis and I’.” Harry said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ trembling body.


End file.
